A Snoggletog Miracle
by HTYDFan
Summary: Snoggletog is supposed to be a joyous time for the Vikings of Berk. But when Hiccup becomes terribly ill, Snoggletog is anything but joyous.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note: This story was written for the Christmas holiday. This first chapter is a bit short, but I promise the others will be much longer. I will try to update each day.**_

_**Disclaimer: As much as I would like to claim credit, I do not own the rights to How to Train your Dragon, which includes any of its characters. They belong to DreamWorks. The only parts of this story that is rightfully mine are plot ideas and characters I invent.**_

**_*Thanks to the many readers who pointed out in reviews and PM's that Hiccup has green eyes instead of blue.*_**

**A Snoggletog Miracle**

**Chapter One**

Toothless jumped on the roof of his best friend's house, just as he did every morning. He heard the front door, but instead of seeing Hiccup, he saw Stoick.

The Chief's eyes were red with exhaustion as he looked up at the dragon. "Toothless, you can't do that today. Hiccup won't be out. He's very ill."

"Stoick," Gobber greeted as he approached. "What's this I hear about the boy being ill?"

Stoick nodded. "He took ill during the night. He's burning up and has a terrible cough. I've been sitting up with him most of the night and into the wee hours of the morning."

"Maybe you should call the healer?" Gobber suggested.

"It could be nothing, Gobber."

"Aye and it could be something serious too," the blacksmith pointed out. "Why take the chance, Stoick?"

Stoick thought about this and realized that the man had a point. He didn't know what was ailing Hiccup or how serious it was. "Alright, I'll go get her."

_**HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON**_

Hiccup was pale. His green eyes were foggy and had no light to them. He coughed continuously, holding his aching stomach as he did.

"Easy, son," Stoick said soothingly as he sat by his son's side while the healer examined him.

"Well what's wrong with him?" He asked the woman.

"His body is being attacked by an illness unknown to me," the woman replied. "Death is knocking at his door. It's up to Hiccup whether to answer that door or not."

Stoick stared at the woman for a long moment. "You mean he's dying?" he asked, just above a whisper.

"That could happen. Only Hiccup can decide whether to fight this illness or not," the healer answered. She looked down at the frail boy. "Right now, he's not doing much fighting."

Stoick grasped his son's cold hand and his eyes pleaded with the woman before him. "Is there nothing you can give him to help him get well?"

"I'm sorry, but there is nothing I can do for him," the healer replied somberly. Standing up, she left the chief alone with his ill son. She wished she could do more for the boy. But there wasn't. The only one who could help Hiccup was a much higher power.

Stoick gazed down at his son and squeezed his hand. "Hiccup, you need to fight this, son. _Please_, you can't give up."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note: Thank you all for the reviews and to those who added this story to their favorites list. I do greatly appreciate it!**_

**A Snoggletog Miracle**

**Chapter Two**

Stoick opened the door and saw Astrid standing there. "What can I do for you?" he asked.

Astrid saw that the Chief was tired and knew he hadn't been getting much sleep. "I wondered about Hiccup?"

Stoick sighed and shook his head. "He's still very sick."

Astrid hesitated for a moment, unsure how to ask her next question.

"You have something on your mind. Out with it," Stoick said, bringing the girl out of her thoughts.

"Can I sit with him for a spell?" Astrid finally asked.

The Chief thought about this for a moment. He had been sitting with Hiccup since early that morning and it was now near sunset. He could use a break. "Alright. You sit with him. I'm going to venture over to the great hall for a bit."

Astrid nodded and she entered the large house as Stoick proceeded to the great all.

_**HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON**_

Astrid walked up to Hiccup's bed and sat down in the chair parked on the side. The sight of her friend made her want to cry. Hiccup was almost ghost white and was stiff as a board.

She rested her hand on Hiccup's forehead. He was hot. Grabbing the wet cloth in the bowl next to the bed, Astrid dabbed her friend's forehead.

"Hiccup," Astrid whispered. She looked down somberly when she received no response. Looking back up, she continued. "I don't know if you can hear me, but something tells me that you can. You _have_ to get better. We need you - your father, Toothless, your friends, and even _I_ need you." She wiped her moist eyes before continuing. "Hiccup, you're the best friend I've ever had. I don't want to lose you."

A slight nudge got her attention. She turned around and saw a saddened Toothless sitting behind her.

As the tears began to fall freely from her face, Astrid stood up ad wrapped her arms around the dragon's neck. "Oh Toothless," she mumbled. "I don't want him to die."

_**HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON**_

Stoick walked into the house and saw that Astrid had already left. He saw Toothless sitting with his chin resting on the bed next to Hiccup's leg. His eyes were closed indicating to the Chief that he was asleep.

In two days was their annual Snoggletog. Usually it was a joyous time for them as they decorated, exchanged gifts and spent time with those they cared about. But this time it was different. Ever since word got out that Hiccup was extremely ill, the mood around the village was a somber one.

Stoick walked to his son's bedside and got down on his knees. He grabbed the boy's hand tightly in his and closed his eyes. "Odin, there is only one thing I ask for this Snoggletog. I ask only that my boy get well."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's Note: I will be posting two chapters today, so chapter 4 will be posted later on this afternoon.**_

**A Snoggletog Miracle**

**Chapter Three**

Hiccup coughed violently as the sweat dripped off of his forehead like rain. He was in pain all over. His chest felt like a dragon was sitting on it and his stomach felt like it was on fire. He held his stomach and groaned loudly - all he wanted was for the pain to stop.

Stoick rushed over at the sound of his son's cry. He took his small hand into his and rested his other hand on the boy's forehead. His fever had grown considerably and this worried the Chief greatly. "Easy, Hiccup," he assured softly.

Hiccup opened his tired eyes. He tried to control his breathing and swallowed before speaking. "Dad, it hurts…all over."

"I know son, I know," Stoick replied as dabbed his son's forehead.

"I…I'm scared," Hiccup whispered just as he started to cough again.

Stoick squeezed the boy's hand. "Hiccup, no matter what happens, I'm here and so is Toothless. You're not alone, son." He turned toward Toothless who sat at the foot of the bed watching the scene with concern.

"Stay with him. I'm going to fetch the healer," he said as he rushed out of the house.

_**HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON**_

The healer shook her head as she examined Hiccup. She looked up at the Chief and spoke softly. "There is improvement. His body _is_ fighting the illness. That's the reason for the pain." She looked back down at the ill boy on the bed. "But he's still very weak."

"Does he have a chance now?" Stoick asked hopefully.

"More so than he did before. But he is still not out of danger," the healer replied. "Keep him warm, give him lots of liquid to keep his throat moist, keep this wet cloth on his forehead and most importantly, try to get him to eat - broth should do just fine if you can get it in him."

Stoick nodded in understanding as he gazed down at his son. He looked back up at the healer. "Do you know yet what it is that's ailing him?"

"In my books is reference to something similar - some kind of flu. But it gives nothing for a cure. Only that it has to run its course."

"Is that what will be needed for Hiccup? For this to run its course?" Stoick asked.

"It is possible, but still I don't know for sure," the healer replied. "We'll just have to wait and see what comes of this. He could live or he could die. As I said, he's not out of danger yet."

"Snoggletog is tomorrow. I have been praying that he would be well by then," the Chief admitted as he looked down at his sleeping son and brushed his hand through his brown hair.

"I'm afraid that is not possible."

Stoick nodded. "I know that now," he mumbled. He looked up at the woman. "But I can still pray to Odin for a miracle."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's Note: This chapter is the last chapter. I apologize for this story being so short - it was an out of no where idea that came to me after watching "Gift of the Night Fury."**_

**A Snoggletog Miracle**

**Chapter Four**

Hiccup opened his eyes and blinked a few times to clear his blurry vision. He sat up slowly, resting his hand on his aching stomach. He wasn't sure what it was, but he didn't feel as sick as he had the day before nor did he feel completely well either. His stomach still burned and his head ached considerably. Any movement he did caused his stomach to turn and make him feel as if he was going to be sick.

He took a few deep breaths to calm his stomach and ease the slight spinning of the room.

"Hiccup," Stoick greeted as he approached the bed. "How are you feeling?" he asked, shocked to see his son, who was still very pale sitting up in bed.

"Sick," Hiccup replied hoarsely. "But not as much as I did yesterday, dad."

Stoick was extremely happy to hear this. "That's good news, son. Very good news. Are you hungry?"

Hiccup nodded and his father stood up. Stoick went to the table and grabbed a bowl, filling it up with food.

"Made some broth for ya, just by chance you decided you wanted to try to eat," Stoick said as he sat back down in the chair parked next to the bed.

Taking a sip of the broth, Hiccup surveyed his house. He looked back at his father and asked, "Where's Toothless?"

"Astrid took him out flying. She's been doing that every morning since you took ill," Stoick replied. "How is your stomach dealing with the broth?"

Hiccup took another sip of the soup and nodded. "Feels good. I didn't realize I was so hungry."

"You haven't eaten much in two days. It's about time you were hungry, son."

Hiccup nodded and took another sip of the soup. He looked at his father. "Two days?" he asked.

Stoick nodded.

"Well then I guess I should say Happy Snoggletog, dad."

Stoick smiled. "Aye, it is a happy one, Hiccup. I got my Snoggletog miracle and gift that I asked for."

Hiccup squinted in confusion. "What was that?"

"I prayed to Odin that you would be well for Snoggletog," Stoick admitted. "You're not completely well, but you are feeling much better and that is close enough."

Hiccup smiled just as the front door opened. Looking around his dad's broad form, he saw Toothless and Astrid entering the house.

"Hiccup!" Astrid greeted as she rushed over to the bed. She looked at Stoick. "Is he going to be all right?"

Stoick nodded and stood up, patting the young girl's shoulder. "Aye, he's going to be just fine," he said. "Now you sit with him while I go spread the great news."

As Stoick left the house, Astrid sat down in the chair next to the bed and smiled. "How are you feeling?"

"Much better," Hiccup replied. He thought for a moment before he continued. "Thank you, Astrid."

"For what?"

"For taking care of Toothless while I was sick and….and for what you said to me - about me being your best friend. It meant a lot."

Astrid's eyes went wide. "You heard that?"

Hiccup gave the girl a mischievous smile. "Among other things."

Astrid glared at her friend for a moment before smiling. "Yeah, you're feeling better!"

Toothless nudged his best friend's arm, indicating how glad he was that he was awake and feeling better.

Hiccup gave the dragon a slight hug in return. "Thanks bud. I'm glad to see you too."

Astrid watched the scene before her and smiled. "Happy Snoggletog, Hiccup."

Hiccup smiled in return. "Happy Snoggletog to you too, Astrid."

_**THE END**_


End file.
